Lightis A Long Lost Story, forgotten memories of what really happened!
by WhiteLightning008
Summary: Lightis Ok first story! Ever wonder how all the Final Fantasy characters knew each other in Dissidia? Well this is a long lost story about them! Highschool, partners, friends, and relationship and forgotten memories! Its based around Lightning as the main character! Its has every Final Fantasy character in this story! Enjoy :)
1. Lightning's First Day Back at School!

_LighTis_

_Page 1_

_**This Is A FinalFantasy Story! **_

_**All Rights to Square Enix for the Characters and stuff aha lol.**_

_Ok guys this is my first Final Fantasy chapter.. Thing.. ive ever written i hope its good! _

_Im also going to try and write a chapter each week! _

_Enjoy!_

**_Lightning's first day back at school!_**

-Back at school again- she thought

A pink haired girl with green eyes! Wearing a gray skirt, an gray sweater and black shoes! came walking into the gates of the school grounds! It was her 2nd last year of highschool!

"Ugh i hate this school uniform" she said quitly, patting down her sweater

"Yo" - she herd a voice from behind, and turned around! It was Zack, Zack Fair!

"Hey Lightning" he said to the pinked haired girl!

"Hmm" she replied back! Looking utterly the same

"Let's walk together"

Zack was one of Ligtnings closest friend! He had short black spicky hair at the back and 2 pieces of short hair going down his right and left side of his face. Lightning's hair was mostly tied up, she had pink coloured hair, and when it was down Curley at the sides, and her fringe was spicky. She had a younger sister who was 12 years old turning 13 this year her name was Serah. And Lightning was 15 herself turning 16 this year.

As the two friends were walking in further to the school grounds. Lightning spotted two of her friends arguing! Lightning and Zack both went to have a closer look...

"U Never Answer UR PHONE! Whats wrong with u! big brain"

It was Tifa and Cloud! Tifa had long dark hair, a light coloured skin, and a good complexion. She always has to look her best! Not in the sluty way but in a smart casual way! Especially when it came down to her school uniform. Her shirt was always tucked in, she allways did her hair nicely, and sometimes dusted her self of after a few hours.

Howerver Cloud was more... careless! He has... Sort of weird hair... Blonde colour, spicky at the front and a tiny bit spicky at the back. He come's to school so... Messy! He was so lazy last year that once he wore his pyjama bottems to school! How embarassing.

"Oow, dont hit" he sharply replied looking down at the ground trying to be a "man" and tough it out!

"Well answer my phone call next time. Or ill.."

Just then Zack budged in putting his hand on clouds head! And putting one hand on Tifa's shoulder

"Hey guys, chill out"

Neither of them said anything. Cloud was the first one to break the silence by clearing his throat.

"Zack, Lightning" he said

When Tifa saw that Lightning was standing there! She immediately ran in for a hug. Lightning wasn't much of the touchy one, but Tifa Was Lightnings best friend.

"Light, how've u been"

Lightning quickly replied with two short words " you, know". As Zack and Cloud were catching up. Tifa and Lightning said there goodbyes and left walking. They both past a few of there other friends, Squall, Rosa, Edge,and Kain

Lightning and Tifa stoped near the entrance to the school. Only to hear Lightning grunt, as she felt the presence of enemy trash near her. The sent of enemy trash disgusted her. He was right there the person she disgusted most. Prompto! next to him was Noctis Lucis Caelum a prince, but not to her. Prompto was worse than four essay's in two hours. She disliked him ao much because of his lack of personality. Always thinks he's funny, a little perv if you ask me. Pfft-she thought.

"I am not going to forgive him for that" she mumbled

"Did u say something, Light"

She turned to Tifa with a slight smile. "No"

Noctis was standing on a wall with one foot up and a book in his hand. He always looked depressed. Lightning was staying away from Noctis just for a bit because of what happened last year (not his fault, but she felt embarrassed). But she alway kept at least a 6, meter radius from Prompto. To prevent... Who knows, the feel of failure.

The first bell went for first session which we call Home room. (Its where u go to hear notices and get your time table for the year.) Lightning walked through the doors and sat down at the end of the room at the back. She immediately laid back, putting her bag on top of her desk and looking out the window.

-This years gonna be such a drag, just like last year- she thought sighing.

The teacher slowley handed out each students timetable.

Lightning's read:

Monday: english, math, break, Art, music, break, science

Tuesday: sport, art, break, english, chemistry, break, music

Wensday: Art, biology, break, science, sport, break music

Thursaday: Science, science, break, english, chemistry, break, sport

Friday: chemistry, sport, break, Art, music, break, music

Lightning was pleased to have her two favorite subjects on a friday. Sport and music, she love's playing guitar but is to shy to admit it. She also likes making her own DJ mixes, and playing sports. As for some of the other subjects like Science, what a drag double session of science on a thursday! And having Art, one of Lightning's worst subjects. Lightning could draw nothing she was utterly useless when it came down to drawing. She once remembers using a pen and drawring a circle in the middle of a page and calling it a pringle. Only to have found it funny and failed art.

Lightning's first two session had gone past. It was always the same every year. You go in to class sit down and the teachers say there name and talk about what you will be doing for the year. It was break time and lightning had met up with her best friend Tifa and some of her other friends. Aerith, Rosa, Braska, Cecil, and Firion.

They were each looking at each others timetable, when lightning noticed a shadow behind, she slowly turned not to make it look obvious but when she fully turned to see who it was! There was hand about to grab her. They sprinted away.

"Was that... Gladious" Firion asked.

"Im not sure" lightning muttered

Gladious was rarther weird too, he was such a little snitch. Always spying on people -.-.

"Hey, lightning look at this" tifa said grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

"What is it..."

"Look at all the cute guys"

"Um Tifa i.. I dont think Lightning's really interested" said a sweet voice.

"Nonsense, aerith."

Lightning was looking at Tifa with disgust on her face. Untill she noticed a shadow frame coming round the corner.

"Look it's Noctis and umm Prompto" Said Aerith

"Hmph" lightning turned around folding her arms and shuting her eyes so she could not see him.

"Aww you two still having your little fight. Naww" said Firion

Lightning punched Firion in the arm.

As soon as Noctis saw that Lightning had turned around. He began to walk towards her. Then he stoped and walked away.

Firion looked at Lightning

"Aw look he's gone, cant you two get along"

She was utterly silent. Not even mouthing a word. She picked up her stuff and left for her next class. As the bell went, Lightning walked into her Art class and like allways, picked the spot next to the window. Everyone came and sat down ready for the teacher to give them a partner to work with for the remainder of the year (as Art class was supposed to be enjoying, and fun). Noctis came into the room, he looked at Lightning and stopped to nearly grab the seat next to her, untill Cloud and Zack pushed through the door way forcing him to sit to the nearest seat.

The Art teacher Mr, Yamato went round to every second person to put there hand in a broken globe and say which partner they had for the year. It got round to Tifa. Tifa slowly put her hand in and grabed a piece of paper reading...

"Zack"

"Allright" zack said putting his thumb up to Tifa. Tifa gave him a smile and a thumbs up back.

Because of where Lightning was sitting, she did not have to choose. As the teacher went round he gave the globe to... Noctis.

Lightning quickly put her hands on her desk leaning forward. Thinking

Please dont be me, please dont be me.

She saw Noctis put his hand in the broken globe. He was taking so long, Lightning began to bite her lower lip. He slowly removed his hand from the globe...

"huh Aerith!"

"Phew that was close" lightning silently said. Laying back in her chair with her eyes closed. 'That could have been ugly' getting a flash of pink on her cheeks

"Huh but Aerith is already with Cloud. Perhaps i put in two pieces of paper with her name on it. You'll have to choose again, sorry." Said Mr Yamato rubbing his head with a smile.

Lightning quickly opened her eyes.

-WHAT are you stupid or something - she thought to herself

Noctis put his hand back in, then unfolded a piece of paper

"Dont say it, do not say it" lightning's tone started to sound dark

"Li"

"Ill kill u"

"Lightning" said the teacher.

"WHAT WAS THAT" she yelled

Ahhhhhh im gonna kill that teacher - lightning yelled in her mind as Zack was holding her back. Noctis looked at Lightning, she was giving him daggers. Noctis slid back in his chair trying his best not to look at her. But the feeling of her staring at him was making him nervous.

After everyone had a partner, they were forced to sit next to whom ever they had! Lightning gave noctis a strange look. He knew she wasnt going to move. So he picked his stuff up and sat next to her. She folded her arms and was staring at the teacher, he did the same thing. As soon as he moved to fold his arms she twitched, only to see he was copying what she was doing. Noctis had no idea that he was copying her, he just felt comftable.

After a long day of school, lightning walked out of the front doors of the school, to walk with Tifa and Aerith and Serah. As Tifa's house was just a few streets away from Lightning's and Aerith lived past the school, just before Lightning's house. They began walking just talking about school and what there going to do after school. Tifa went home and Lightning and Aerith walked home with Serah

"Say Light"

"Hmm"

"Are you going to talk to Noctis anytime soon, i know it was embarassing what happened last year. But you know maybe talking about it to him might help."

"Hmm maybe"

"Anyway i gotta go bye-bye Light, bye serah"

"Bye Aerith"

"Bye" said Serah

As Aerith parted from Serah and Lightning.

"How was your first day Claire"

Lightning looked at Serah with a big grin on her face. (Serah was one of the few that new Lightning's real name)

"Horrible"

"That sounds, like you had a great day"

"Hmm"

After a far walk and reaching home, lightning unlocked the front door. Lightning walked up to her room and nicley sized room a double bed, her room had a flat screen TV, a chair and a table, a seperate barthroom, a playstation, and two table at each side of her bed. She collapsed on her bed and thought silently to herself.

What could get worse than having noctis sit next to her for Art everyday for a YEAR!

AHA! It took me agessss to right this! I didnt know how to start the story but i managed! Anyway i hopeu liked this guys!

Im going to try and release a chapter each week! Especially now since im on holidays aha


	2. An Undying Relationship

**_Shattered friendship, an undying relationship P.2_**

Ok so character ID: #1

_#1  
Lightning Farron  
Age: 15 turning 16 this year  
Hair colour: Pink  
Eye colour: Crystal Blue  
Personality: Come across as quite cold, and un talkative, but is actually caring, emotional, and kind.  
Little info: lightning come's across as Cold, Quite, Moody, scary, strong and un talkative. Her real name is only know to a few, and she does not like to hear her real name. Lightning has a younger sister called Serah and takes care of her seeing as there mother and farther passed away. Lightning's hair is curly at the ends and she has a spiky fringe that goes to her right. Her hair falls to the left and small piece to her right._

Lightning woke up from her long day yesterday, she got out of bed to wake up her sister. The door slightly opened to serah's room, and lightning tipped toed over to Serah's bed and placed a hand on her hair slowly moving the loose bangs away from her face and shook her awake.

"Mm Claire"

"Its time to wake up Serah"

Lightning went to have a shower then went downstairs to make breakfast for her and Serah... unfortunately from Lightning distaste Serah cooked, seeing as she was a better cook. After they had eaten they both brushed there teeth together and left the house. Lightning dropped of Serah at the other side of the school (which was for the new years and etc) and walked the rest of the way into the school gates with Tifa and Aerith.

First session: sport

(Lightning loved sports she was always an A student, she was also ruff against the other girls. She was so ruff that who ever the team captains were would allways pick Lightning first. No matter who it was they would always try and pick Lightning first, Lightning was a rough player and could knock you out with one hit of a ball, stick, bat, etc.

Today they were going to play hockey, lightning was a good hockey player, one of the best. After a game Lightning was shocked when she wasn't the one that broke someone else's noise for a change. Lightning was called of to sit on the side to rest, as she looked over her shoulder to look at what the boys were doing. She could see Zack and Squall talking, firion and barrett picking teams, cecil siting down and being lazy, and Cloud with... Noctis and Prompto...

"Ugh" she said

"Hey pinky what ya doin" said Tifa with rhinoa by her side

"Ohh uh nothing"

"Staring at the boys hmm" said Rhinoa

"What! Nothing of the sort"

"Aww come on light, which one are you staring at hmm"

Lightning went a little pale -.- . Just then the whistle blew and Tifa and Rhinoa left to start playing. Lightning watched them leave so that no one would notice her looking at the guys. Lightning then looked back round only to catch Noctis staring in her direction. She turned around quickly and moved so he couldnt see her. Then she popped her head up holding onto the seating bars to see if he was looking. Finally they had started playing.

"LIGHTNING! Lets go" yelled Tifa as she grabbed lightnings hand to go to the wash room.

- next session  
Lightning was sitting in Art class, as Noctis turned the corner. She looked away, and Noctis moved slowley to sit down next to her.

I wonder if she'll speak to me - he thought  
I wonder if he'll speak to me - she thought

Mr Yamato handed out two pieces of paper to everyone, he then instructed that everyone had to draw a detailed tree. Noctis looked round the room to see his friends talking and having fun, while he was in the back next to someone who was clenching their fist and giving them evil's.

-uhh why is she angry with me i haven't done anything-

Noctis thought to break the silence. But then stopped to see what lightning was doing. o.O  
She was scribbling on her page with her tongue sticking out, concentrating really hard, and the reason she was clenching her fist wasn't because of him but because she couldnt draw a simple tree.

"Hey.. Uh Light, need a hand?" He whispered

"What no, i can do this myself" -.-'

"But clai..."

She broke her pencil and gave him a death stare, as she almost heard her real name.

"Um i mean Lightning... you try going at 100 miles an hour when it comes to drawing, you have to draw slowly or else it looks like.. Well that" holding out a spare pencil to Lightning.

Lightning gave a slight smile to that last sentence as she took the pencil from Noctis.

"Here let me show you"

He grabbed his piece of paper putting it next to her and started to sketch. As he was drawing she stared at him thinking about both of them when they were younger.

-Flashback starts-

They were about 6 years old and Noctis was running towards Lightning waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Hey lightning"

Lightning turned to have seen her best best friend running towards her.

"Hi noctis" smilling at him.

"I drew you something"

Noctis gave lightning the piece of paper, lightning opened it. It was a picture of a huge rose in the middle with "I wuv you" in the middle... (Naw)

-flashback ends-

-He couldn't spell propably back then - she though starting to get a big grin.

"There finished"

"Huh what" lightning said as she returned to earth.

"See i told you, you have to do art slowly" pulling up his head to look at her.

Lightning had just realised that she had been staring at him for a whole session.

-show off- she thought

"W..what?" Noctis asked her

"Hmm nothing just thinking".

-next session-

Lightning was in english class pretending to "read". Lightning hated reading, it was so boring.

-You just sit there and read words about other people's misery how unnecessary - lightning said looking out the window.

But as she could see, Noctis on the other hand was enjoying the book. He was sitting there with both hand on his book, with his face right up close reading ever line carefully.

Lightning turned to the room seeing that "noctis" was enjoying the "book"

"What a slapper" she whispered. Finding it funny!

Time went on forever in english class. Her teacher was defiantly a druggy, she always fell asleep on her desk, she had booze, and shot glasses on her desk. All they ever did was read. Just then Lightning felt a vibration in her pocket, she took out her phone and hide it in her book to read what it said.

-Cloud

-This book is so boring, any chance you could hit me with a car antenna

Lightning laughed a little.

-To Cloud

-Actually i was hoping, u could hit me with a brick. Or maybe a golf stick-

They were both texting each other in class untill the bell went. Noctis walked out and went straight to his locker. He put his key in the slot and turned it 90' dagrees to the right. The locker door opened, and he placed his english book in there and grabbed his chemestry book out. And left for chem, he was walking down the stairs to have seen Cloud texting Lightning.

"Hey cloud... You.. Uh texting Light?"

Cloud turned aroud and smiled

"Yeah, say we got chemistry now right"

Noctis nodded as they walked together to class. Everyone got to pick their own partner. Noctis and Edge became partner's so neither of them would have to be stuck with Cloud or Zack. Not saying they didnt like them or anything but when it came to chemistry those two would burn things and, on occasion sometimes an explosion would happen. Like last year, it took Cloud three days to get the black out from his hair where Zack's hair was already black so you couldn't tell. Those two were a bundle of trouble, Cloud was mainly the bystander and Zack was the one who thought adding everything into the test tube and placing it on the bunsen burner right away would have no affect. Guess they were wrong -.-"

Lightning and Tifa chose to be partners, because they were best friends. They had gotten their first assignment, dissecting a chicken wing. Tifa wasn't keen on dead things, not alone parts of dead things. Lightning was okay with it though she thought it was fun. Over the other side you could hear Zack and Cloud laughing as they were prodding it with a knife. After dissecting, and packing up they had lunch time. Lightning disappeared into the music room as she had music next. She was on the piano playing a complicated song which was in 6/8, which tempo was slow but still hard to play it was called 'X Zanarkand'. Noctis had left his friends to put some things back into his locker when he heard a nice tune playing. He followed to where the sound had lead him.

"Whos playing that" noctis said slowly walking to the music door.

He could see that the door was slightly open. He peaked his head in just slightly, to only see Lightning playing the piano.

"Woah"

Lightning quickly moved as she heard someone behind the door.

"Uh-oh" Noctis BOLTED down the hall.

"Who was that"

She opened the door further and saw a pair of headphones on the floor.

-Who's are these - she thought

She picked them up and put them in her pocket.

Later after music class and getting home. She had to get ready for work, Lightning worked as a waitress at a coffee bar. She left her sister home to play her playstation, and as long as Serah was good Lightning would buy her something yummy to eat from the shop's. Lightning waited at the bus stop for her bus to come. When it finally pulled up she paid for a ticket and sat down waiting to arrive.

A short while after Lightning had started her shift. Noctis was hanging out with Cloud and Kain. They walked through the door, and there was a little bell on the top of the door so you could here when someone entered or leaved. They sat down talking about games and all. Lightning saw that they were here she immediately ducked for cover so they wouldnt see her, during the hole night she was making her way around them so that they would get served by someone else.

Lightning couldnt stop but listen to what they were talking about.

"Hey Cloud can i borrow you headphones i think i dropped mine."

"Sure"

Just then lightning realised that the headphones she picked up were Noctis.

"I herd Lightning play something really cool on the piano today" noctis quietly said.

"Really i never knew Lightning played piano" kain replied.

"She does and she's really good"

Lightning's eyes widened as he said that. She felt happy.

-Was that compliment - she thought. Looking up

Just then Noctis almost spotted her

-TAKING COVER-! She yelled in her head,

Jumping on the floor with her hands on her head. Through out the night of Lightning ducking, taking cover, turning, and switching spots. She avoided being seen. They had left and lightning slid back in relief, untill Cloud came back in forgetting his coat.

-Uh crap- Inner Lightning said.

"Lightning!?" Cloud stopped.

-Ahhh outta all the things!... Why now-

"Gravity Boy" lightning replied

"Eh ehh gravity boy...?" Cloud said looking confused

"Your hair is defying gravity and its pissing me off"

"Uh hey i like my hair" he said fixing it to look perfect.

"CAN IT! What are you doing here" Lightning questioned.

"More like! What are u doing here?"

"I work here"

"? This is where you work i must have forgotten"

"You forgot!" Rapping her arm around Clouds neck and squeezing him.

"Dont tell anyone im here!" She hissed

"No problem"

As lightning was squeezing clouds neck he started going blue.

"Ow Cla... I mean lightning, your hurting me"

She squeezed at the sound of hearing her real name leave his mouth!

"Say that and you die!" She growled "walk out and pretend you didn't here, see, or know that i work here!"

"K"

"Did you just K me"

"No no no" just then cloud ran out the door!

Lightning had finished her shift and caught the bus back to her home. She immediately walked in saying hello and kissing Serah on the forehead telling her good-night, and not to stay up to late. She undressed herself and hopped into the shower cleaning herself. Moments later she got out the shower putting on a white shirt and black shorts, and collapsing on her bed. Lightning fell asleep...

Many things are left unsaid...

OK! Done, finished, geezzz im soo tired! Any way next week will have a double ID of two special people aha.

The hole double session of science, i had that in school every thursday -.- my hole class failed. The english teacher the is a druggy is actually the same as cameron dea..z..e something who played in bad teacher (which is where i got that idea from), i miss reading in english it was so much better than doing work, and yes everyone in my year used to put there phone behind there books and texts. OHH and the dissecting of a chicken wing was amazzzzing we did that in science me and my friend were prodding it and stuff then we cut it up into little pieces thats was awesome... just saying -_-

A little peek of next week: Noctis gets a strange text from Lightning asking to come to her house, when he arrives she is very shocked. A hidden truth is going to be revealed.


End file.
